Substitute Teacher
by MissTuffcy
Summary: Kurama fills in for Kuwabara. What will ensue on his experience as a substitute biology teacher? Yaoi. Pairings and other warnings inside. HAITUS
1. Getting The Job

Title: Substitute Teacher

Author: MissTuffcy

Rating: T

Pairings: KuraYu, KuraOc, HiKuwa

Substitute Teacher

C1: Getting the job

Yusuke was lazing on the couch as per usual. A beer in his hand and a bowl of chips on the table and a bowl of chicken wings right next to it. He and his friends who included Kuwabara and a couple of co-workers were sitting in front of the TV watching a game. "Baaaaabe~!" Yusuke called. "Can ya get us some more beer?" He, Kuwabara, Kurama, and from time to time Hiei all lived together in their 3 bedroom apartment. Yusuke worked as a police officer (believe it or not) and on the side for Reikai. Kuwabara was a teacher for health at the local high school. Kurama was currently looking for work while Hiei still worked for Mukuro in the makai.

"Get it your damn self!" Hiei shouted from the kitchen. Hiei was currently sitting on the table hovering over Kurama who had a bunch of papers in front of him. "What exactly are you doing, again?" Hiei asked. Kurama looked up at him. He had his hair up in a messy bun and reading glasses perched on his nose.

"Filling out these papers for a job,"

"Hn…" Hiei grunted as he watched Kurama go back to work.

"BABE!"

"Would it be wrong if I sliced his tongue of his mouth?" Hiei growled. Kurama sighed as he stood.

"Homicide is illegal in the ningenkai, Hiei." Kurama said as he walked to the fridge.

"I said nothing about killing him. I said I'll cut his tongue out!" Hiei grunted. Kurama looked back at Hiei with a sly grin.

"But Hiei, how will he satisfy me without his tongue?" Hiei's face twisted in disgust and he crossed his arms with a grumble of:

"There are other ways…"

"Oh Hiei!" Kurama chuckled. He pulled out a case of beer and handed it to Hiei before he grabbed another case out.

"Why do you indulge him? He shouldn't be so lazy! He should be catering to _your_ every need!" Hiei growled.

"Hiei?" Kurama frowned. "Are you jealous?"

"What? I am not jealous!" Hiei yelled. Kurama chuckled. "I'm just saying, fox. He should take better care of you!" Hiei crossed his arms. "If he hurts you, I'm going to kill him.

"Hiei, killing is illegal here."

"I'll drag him to makai and kill him!"

"Hiei, he's human. You'll still get in trouble."

"I'll make it look like an accident!"

"Hiei….He works for reikai, he's always being watched. They'll know you did it." Kurama sighed.

"Well, I'll hurt him really badly!"

"You'll go to prison for assaulting a human…." Kurama pointed out.

"Then I'll just kill him! I'll go to prison if I kill him or if I hurt him! I'll just kill him!"

"Hiei." Kurama laughed. "Okay Hiei. Thank you Hiei." Kurama led Hiei into the living room just as everyone jumped up and cheered, a bowl of popcorn flying through the air. Kurama's eye twitched. He walked over to them just to be grabbed by Yusuke and spun around.

"We won, babe!" Yusuke cheered. Yusuke sat Kurama back down on his feet and the slightly dazed fox frowned.

"That means the game is over, correct?" Kurama asked. Kurama watched as Kuwabara turned the TV off and stretched and the other 4 men in the room stood as well, gathering their stuff. Just as they walked around the couch, Kurama sped over to the door and blocked their way. He glared at them all as they waited to get past. "Oh no you don't!" He hissed. "You're all going to clean up your mess! No way am I going to sit here and clean up after grown men!" He crossed his arms as the 4 men looked at Yusuke, as if waiting for him to bail them out.

"Kura-" Hiei cleared his throat and gave a hard stare to Yusuke, warning him with his eyes that if he didn't comply, pain would be his _reward._

"Eh… I'll get the vacuum!" Kuwabara shouted, rushing out the living room. Hiei grinned devilishly. He looked at Kurama and nodded. Kurama smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

'Your wife scares me…." One of Yusuke's friends mumbled. Hiei raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he walked back into the kitchen with Kurama.

0

The very next day, Kurama had woken early in the morning to start on breakfast but when he got in the kitchen, Kuwabara was already in there. "Oh, Kuwa…." Kurama yawned. Kuwabara looked back at him. "I thought it was my turn to cook breakfast." Kurama came over and leaned against the counter and watched Kuwabara flip around the eggs. Sunny side up eggs. _My favorite_. Kuwabara smiled at the hungry looking fox.

"I was already up and I thought you could use a break."

"Oh, that's sweet of you." Kurama mumbled, seemingly somewhere else in thought. Kuwabara chuckled. A moment later, Yusuke and Hiei dragged themselves into the kitchen.

"I knew I smelled Kuwabara's cooking." Yusuke grumbled irritably. "I haven't had Kurama's cooking in so long! I CRAVE IT!" Yusuke shouted which earned him a punch from Hiei and a glare from Kuwabara. Kurama chuckled and walked over to Yusuke.

"I'll cook a big breakfast for you tomorrow, how does that sound?" Kurama smiled at Yusuke. Yusuke grinned happily and hugged Kurama.

"That sounds great!" Yusuke exclaimed happily. He gave Kurama a big smooch on the lips before he walked out the kitchen. "I need a shower!" Hiei and Kuwabara exchanged looks at the dazed expression on Kurama's face. Hiei grunted.

"I'll be back." With that, he flitted out of the room. Kurama jumped when Kuwabara put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay there, fox-boy?" Kuwabara frowned. Kurama looked at him in confusion and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurama asked slowly. Kuwabara shook his head.

"Hey, Kura," Kuwabara decided it was best to just change the subject at that moment. "You think you can do me a huge favor?" Kurama tilted his head slightly.

"That depends, what is this favor?"

"You know I'm a science teacher right? Biology to be exact. Our next unit is on plants and stuff and well you know I'm not as well educated about plants as you are and your thousand year experience!"

"You want me to help you out, like, almost a substitute teacher? Or assistant teacher?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara grinned and nodded.

"More like a substitute since honestly all I know about plants is that they come in different colors." Kurama laughed.

"You're the best biology teacher ever." Kurama said with a shake of his head. Kuwabara laughed.

"That's me! So, will you do it?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Great!"

"When does the unit start?"

"Monday."

"That's tomorrow…" Kurama grumbled.


	2. Meeting The Students

Title: Substitute Teacher

Author: MissTuffcy

Rating: T

Pairings: KuraYu, KuraOc, HiKuwa

Warning: There is learning in this chapter and maybe chapters to come. You have been warned. By the way if anyone is currently learning about the subjects in the story and I say something wrong, please correct me because I would not like to give away false information.

Substitute Teacher

C2: Meeting the Students

Kuwabara sighed as he watched his class fill up. "Morning, class," He greeted as he stood up. Everyone stood as well and bowed to the front then took their seats. "As I said last week, my friend is coming in to help, or well to teach. You better act like the seniors you are ad treat him with the upmost respect,"

"He's probably some ugly douche," Kuwabara turned to the person who had said it ad glared. The boy who had spoken had black hair but his bang was dyed red and hung down to cover his right eye. His eyes were crystal blue.

"Especially _you _Ryuuichi. If you cause him any trouble at all, I will write you up and have you suspended. The goes for everyone else too." Kuwabara said and just then the door opened. Kuwabara looked and grinned.

"Sorry I'm late, Kuwabara," Kurama grumbled as he walked in. "Yusuke," Was his simple explanation. Kuwabara nodded. Kuwabara turned when he heard a wolf whistle. He glared pointedly at Ryuuichi who held his hands up in mock defense.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Minamino," Kuwabara said gesturing to Kurama.

"Whoa, that's a dude?" Kuwabara smacked his hand to his face and groaned.

"I've been saying _he _and _him _for the past week. What did you THINK!" Kuwabara sighed heavily.

"That's alright Kuwabara," Kurama chuckled. "You know how much I get that so it really doesn't bother me anymore." Kuwabara shrugged and sat down behind the desk. Kurama turned towards the class. "How about we start by you telling me your names and…hm…one thing that interests you?"

"My name is Ryuuichi and _you _interest me!" Ryuuichi exclaimed as he stood up and raised his hand. Everyone laughed. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"I see that we have a volunteer for the first go…Next?"

"My name is Dell and I'm interested in the cell theory!" And so on it went until every student answered.

"So what's your name?" One of the girls asked.

"Ah, my name is Shuichi and I've been interested in plants and the likes since I was little,"

"Or way before," Kuwabara mumbled under his breath. He jumped when he felt something poke him in the thigh hard. He looked down at the plant that had grown and he coughed and sat back in his chair.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, let's begin the lesson by figuring out what we already know about plants and their cells,"

"Well!" Ryuuichi started. Everyone seemed to look at him in surprise. "Plants have cells just like Animals do, but their cells also contain things that ours and other animal cells don't have."

"Excellet," Kurama clasped his hands together. "Now can anyone tell us what it is that plant cells have that we do not have? Any rom the top of your head," Someone in the back raised there hand and Kurama was getting ready to call on them but Ryuuichi spoke up.

"Chloroplasts and cell walls!" Ryuuichi called. Kurama smiled at him.

"You certainly know a lot," Kurama chuckled. "Can you give me one more example?"

"Chlorophyll," Ryuuichi said with a grin.

"Very good, Ryuuichi,"

"When I asked you that last week, you said you had no idea what it was," Kuwabara grumbled. Ryuuichi glared at Kuwabara. Kurama shook his head slightly.

"Does anyone else know anything else?" Everyone in the room looked at Ryuuichi. "Well, before we go in depth about specifically plant cells, let us learn about the cell theory," Kurama hopped up on the desk and crossed his legs. "First off, what is a cell?"

"A cell is the basic unit of life," someone from the back answered.

"Very good, now do we know who discovered it?"

"That Hooke guy," Ryuuichi answered. Kurama nodded.

"Very good," Kurama said. "Who remembers the three parts of the cell theory?" And Kurama went on with reviewing what they knew until the bell rung signaling the end of class. "We'll pick up on the rest next class," Kurama smiled as everyone left the class reluctantly.

"Bye Mr. Minamino!" Most of them yelled as they left the class. Ryuuichi was the last to leave. He was slowly putting everything back in his bag.

"So, your first class?" Kuwabara asked with a grin.

"It was actually kind of fun!" Kurama said with a smile. "I thought you said everyone was rotten and bad,"

"They _are! _" Kuwabara exclaimed. "They're only good because they're trying to impress you I guess,"

"Would that be a bad thing or a good thing?" Kurama asked slyly. Kuwabara laughed.

"I guess it's a good thing."

"So when is your lunch?" Kurama got off the table and turned to Kuwabara.

"I actually have lunch in 2 hours,"

"Good," Kurama said as he ran a hand through his hair. Ryuuichi slung his bag over his shoulder.

"See ya," He said. Kurama smiled and waved at him.

"That boy is a handful…" Kuwabara grumbled.

"He doesn't seem like a bad kid," Kurama chuckled. "Actually, he reminds me a lot of Yusuke," Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"That's horrible," He grumbled. Kurama chuckled.

"Oh, Kuwa, you shouldn't be like that towards Yusuke. He's supposed to be your best friend!" Kurama smiled.

"You're also my friend and I frankly don't like how he's treating you, Kurama," Kuwabara said with a frown. Kurama looked at him with a slight frown.

"Let us not get to this subject, Kazuma," Kurama said tensely. Kuwabara raised in his hands in defense. He knew when Kurama started calling him by his first name; it was time to back off.


End file.
